The Eye Opens
by Cynical Classicist
Summary: In celebration of this day here is a horror story featuring the Doctor who met pioneers of the horror genre, 8. The Doctor meets a woman looking for a criminal who has fled the planet to a moon, said to be inhabited by monsters. The time for the opening draws near...
1. Guzom

On a moon there was a wheezing, groaning sound and the TARDIS appeared. Out stepped a young man with long hair, a leather waistcoat, and a jacket.

"I haven't been here before!" he said excitedly. He looked at the TARDIS. "Thank you for taking me somewhere new old girl."

The landscape was in a state of dusk. Gnarled trees reached up around the Doctor, standing tens of metres tall in the gravity, much lower than Earth. There was a red sun though the Doctor could see a green world filling the sky.

"Evidently this is a moon" he said. A breeze blew, ruffling the Doctor's long hair. He turned and leapt over the rocks, to see a flash of fire rising into the sky, before crashing to the ground.

"Time I went there" said the Doctor, running over.

He came to where the fire had come down. In front of him were the remains of a crude rocket, about his height, with the melted remains of an orbital beacon. The Time Lord examined this. "Bit too heavy on the boosters. And on the radio."

"Aren't you the expert?"

The Doctor spun round to see a woman standing there. She looked about 30, with green and blond hair, was a head taller than the Doctor, and wearing a white spacesuit with a green symbol. Round her neck was a thin red ascot with blue stars and a red tower.

"Well yes, I am an expert" said the Doctor. "In fact I'm an expert in a lot of things! Singing, Venusian Aikido, Yo-yos, the works of Mary Shelley. And I think I have my Draconian Opera Lover's card somewhere..."

"I didn't ask for your life story!"

"Well if you wanted to I could show the highlights. But my memory isn't at its best and I left my 900 year diary in the TARDIS" replied the Doctor. Kusla looked at him as if he was mad. "Sorry, I haven't introduced myself! I'm the Doctor. I'm a Doctor of..."

"Yo-yos?" asked the woman sarcastically.

"I was actually going to say practically everything, but I suppose that includes unicycles. What's your name?" asked the Doctor with a cheery smile.

"Shila Kusla" said the women, not returning the smile. "2nd rank Pilot of the Moons of Zalepwa."

The Doctor looked up at the red star, dimming as night drew on. He hadn't heard of Zalepwa before and decided he should research it once he got back to the TARDIS. However he recognised the symbol round Shila's neck, of the Cinethon Settlers, though his knowledge was also sketchy of them.

"Are you from Cinethon?" he asked. "That symbol..."

Shila glanced at her ascot. "I am descended from those settlers."

"Do you know this place's sights?" asked the Doctor. "I don't think I've ever been to... whatever this place is called."

"People call it Guzom. Nobody goes here" replied Kusla.

"I do! Well, accidentally."

Kusla gave a smirk. "Have you ever heard the old stories? They say that monsters lurk here, making pacts with foolish mortals."

"So not the most pleasant of places. But why are you here?" asked the Doctor.

"I'm after a clerk, Loba Relas" said Kusla. "Wanted for all sorts of crimes, robbery, stealing a ship, breaking into forbidden files. Her ship was traced here. But something went wrong when I landed. My ship just stopped working. Even the communicator."

"Well, I could have a look at it" said the Doctor. "Where is the ship?"

Kusla walked to the top of a slope and pointed. At the bottom was a small pencil shaped ship, with the front crushed. The Doctor ran down the hill, slipping and sliding, before running into the ship. He pulled himself of the side and went inside. Kusla entered to find him rummaging through the wires with a tube-like device. He looked up and smiled. "Sonic screwdriver tells me I should be able to fix the communicator. I'll just take it outside. I just need some light to work in."

The two carried the communications equipment outside. As the Doctor began work Kusla looked round the plain. And on the slope above them she saw a figure. "Hey!" she cried, running up the slope. "Stop!" As the Doctor stood she yelled back without turning "Keep working. I'll catch them!"

The Doctor was tempted to join her, but decided to finish the communicator. He hummed a tune from Rossini as he did so, barely noticing anything around him.

Kusla scrambled over the top of the hill, the figure only just in her sight. She looked over the trees. "I saw you! Come out!" she cried. There was no answer. Kusla, walked cautiously forward, pulling out her gun and shouting "I'm armed!" The figure had disappeared quickly, too quickly. Kusla walked amongst the trees. Though she couldn't see anyone she had the feeling someone was watching her. There was a rustle behind her and she spun round, almost firing. Then, with a feeling of dread, she looked up and saw, amongst the twisted twigs and tall trunks, only withered looking leaves. The branches would be too slender for someone her size to get up.

Kusla walked uphill and turned to see the Doctor, working on the ship. Suddenly she saw a tall figure advancing on him. She began running towards the slope and opened her mouth. But a hand clamped over it, and she was pulled back. Kusla struggled, but a horrible voice spoke. "_Still._"

Her struggles ceased momentarily and her gun was snatched. She was pulled round and saw a figure, so robed and masked she couldn't tell the gender. But round the fanged mouth Kusla saw grey, corpse-like skin.

The Doctor meanwhile heard steps behind him. He looked up from his work to see a figure, over two metres tall. They had pale, unhealthy-looking skin, as if he had spent months without the sun, but most of their face was covered by a mask, completely blank. They were clad in wore silver armour, with a bright symbol on his breastplate. As the giant stepped forward and opened their mouth the Doctor saw teeth, fanged and yellow, with a red tongue licking over the teeth.

"Do you have any string?" asked the Doctor. "I seem to have used up mine trying to find my way out of the TARDIS Labs."

"You have two hearts" said the figure, in a horribly blank, though masculine voice, with a tinge of menace, but curiosity.

"I noticed. The Mouth of Sauron I presume?" said the Doctor, holding out his hand.

There was no answer. The awkward silence made the Doctor feel nervous. He broke it with "Can you see with that mask on?"

"I do not see. You will come with me."

"A free guided tour! First impressions of Guzom aren't that bad. But could I know your name first?" asked the Doctor, trying to sound excited.

"I am Ornuk" replied Ornuk grimly.

"That reminds me!" said the Doctor. "There was a woman…"

"She is being taken by another" replied Ornuk.

The Doctor looked nervous for a moment but shook it off. "The more the merrier. Lead the way!"

Ornuk began strolling to the West, followed by the Doctor. They passed through a forest of gnarled trees, which had grown to great heights in the low gravity. After they had covered about two kilometres they came to a row of stone buildings. Each stood over three metres tall and writing, names, dates and descriptions. The Doctor stopped to look at them. "Are these Tombs?"

"Yes" said Ornuk grimly. "We have almost reached our destination."

"Well, I'm looking forward to meeting whoever's in charge around… Kusla!"

Kusla was walking forward with an angry look. Behind her was a figure, dressed like Ornuk. However their skin had a scaly look and they was only a head taller than the Doctor. As they got closer the Doctor saw they were pointing Kusla's gun at her.

He ran over. "Hello again!" He looked up at the scaly creature. "And you are…?"

"SSSossslul" hissed the creature, in a cruel voice with a feminine edge.

"Looks like Guzom is more inhabited then we think" said the Doctor.

"How right you are" said a voice to the side. The Doctor and Kusla turned to see a woman, shorter than the Doctor, with close-cropped black hair, and a red spacesuit.

"Relas!" cried Kusla. Her hand whipped to her side, but her gun was missing. She ran forward but Soslul's hand seized her arm, pulling her back.

"You followed me here" laughed Relas. "You and this Doctor."

"Why did you come here?" said Kusla.

"I desire knowledge" said Relas. "I read the old texts. Some were kept secret, buried away, but I found stories of the Order of the Unseen. They ruled Guzom long before the colony came here."

"Colony?" said the Doctor. "I hadn't heard of a colony!"

"There were colonies set up here" said Kusla. "But they collapsed during the Wars of the orbiting republics, a lifetime ago."

Relas smiled. "That's what the Government would have you think! I found reports from the colonies, just before the wars, to the Order and their knowledge of the Unseen world. I realised that such knowledge could be mine if I joined the Order of the Unseen" said Relas.

"You believe those old stories?" laughed Kusla. "Ghosts? Spirits wandering around. You really are a fool."

Relas looked like she was about to hit Kusla, but restrained herself. "When Eye opens you will see."

"What is this eye?" asked the Doctor.

"It opens each turn. It opened last as the colonies fell. Soon, it will open again. That is why I came here now."

"Well, you're still under arrest..." began Kusla, but simultaneously she and the Doctor were seized by Soslul and Ornuk. "You know, you could have asked…" began the Doctor, but stopped short as Kusla gave a yell due to Soslul painfully twisting her arm. The two were dragged through the row of Tombs, Relas walking ahead. She sneered at them. "Soon, you'll learn not to call me a fool. The time of opening draws near."


	2. The Initiation

At the end of the Tombs torches were set up. In their flickering light the Doctor saw the ground was strewn with skeletons, many of the bones were shattered and scattered like leaves. There was a crowd of about forty, all wearing masks and robes and clustered in front of a great slab of carved stone, with ancient-looking carvings. They parted, revealing in the centre was a throne carved of dark stone. Above this was an image of a circular eye. It covered several square metres and was composed of strange colours, giving of a disorientating feel. But it exuded pure menace, seeming to penetrate your soul. The Doctor looked at the words just below the eye and read them. "I see all."

Standing in front of the throne was another masked figure, a woman slightly taller than Kusla. Her armour was like the others, but her mouth had an elegant blood-red visor round it and a strange network of scars covered her skin. Her skin was so withered it seemed like it was barely clinging to her. She stepped forward, walking with the agility of a young woman and radiating fear. The Doctor noticed on her fingers were metallic claws, several centimetres long and glinting in the torchlight.

Relas smiled at the two. "The Initiation of Relas awaits!"

She walked forward and knelt before the ancient woman. "Great Lisheo, I ask for the knowledge of the Unseen World."

The Lisheo looked down at Relas. Somehow, despite the mask, she held her gaze. The Lisheo's face, even the mouth, was blank, showing no trace of emotion, like a statue. Finally she broke the silence.

"Do you agree to submit your eyes to the great Eye?" There was such command in her voice it felt like even a strong-willed person could not help but agree to whatever she said.

"Yes… Yes!" said Relas nervously, as if she was having doubts.

"Now are you sure…" began the Doctor but he was pushed forcefully to the ground.

"Find armour for she who would be initiated" she told Ornuk, who led Relas into one of the Tombs. Her face turned to the two others.

"Will you join the Order?" she asked.

"Sorry, don't like the robes" said the Doctor. "But I'd be fine leaving now." He began strolling off but a scaly hand seized his arm.

"Chain them here. They will be offered" said the Lisheo, striding back to her throne.

More of the Order surrounded the Doctor and Kusla. The Doctor was pushed towards the wall of the last tomb on the left, Kusla the right, and manacles, already attached to the walls, were placed round their wrists.

The Doctor looked over the bones in front of them and the Order. "Not the most pleasant people I've met. But at least we're out in the fresh air!"

Kusla glared at the Doctor. "I don't want to spend my last day with a babbling madman!"

"Well, good there aren't any around here" smiled the Doctor.

"Be silent" said the Lisheo, the blank mask turning to the Time Lord.

It was not especially loud but was said with such menace the Doctor stopped abruptly.

"I am not going to be silent!" shouted Kusla. "I demand that…"

"_You will be silent!_"

Kusla stopped abruptly. But a moment later she began again.

"I want to know what's going on. And if you don't unchain..."

"Stop her words" said the Lisheo. For the first time there was a hint of emotion in her voice, an edge of anger.

Soslul tore a rag from a skeleton and stuffed it into Kusla's mouth, then tied Kusla's ascot over it. Kusla choked and glared at the creature as it walked away.

Relas walked out of the Tomb, wearing the robes but not the mask. She smirked at Kusla, who gave a muffled snarl, then walked in front of the throne. The Doctor craned his neck to see her.

Relas began reciting. "I, Loba Relas, will join the Order of the Unseen. I will see a new world."

"The drink of initiation" ordered the Lisheo.

Ornuk carried a steaming goblet forward. It's scent was so strong the Doctor's eyes began watering. He wondered how Ornuk could bare to hold it.

Ornuk held it out to Relas, who took a sip and began coughing.

"Be strong. Your body is weak. But the power of the Eye is strong!"

Relas took a great gulp, spluttering and choking. She fell to her knees, but pulled herself up again. She took another gulp, finishing of the formula. She stood rigid, but shaking violently.

Ornuk walked round her, putting down the goblet and picking up a mask.

The Lisheo rose from her throne. She opened her hand, revealing the claws, each sticking out several centimetres. "Kneel."

"Before Zod" muttered the Doctor, trying to sound cheerful.

Relas knelt slowly. She had gone pale, and she trembled more in her strange frenzy, still rigid. It was one of the most disturbing things the Doctor had seen in years. The thought struck him that he had seen a lot of disturbing things.

"Join us. Surrender your sight" said the Lisheo, her voice growing in intensity. Around her the Initiated began chanting.

"_The Eye sees all, Our Eyes are weak._" They kept chanting, growing louder and more terrifying.

The Lisheo reached down, and, as if she was picking berries, she plucked the left eye from Relas.

There was a muffled yell from Kusla and a cry of "Stop it!" from the horrified Doctor. He strained against his chains but they held.

From Relas there escaped a horrific scream but abruptly this stopped and somehow she remained in her shaking and inflexible state, like a tree in a storm.

With her other hand the Lisheo plucked the right eye. A shorter scream erupted this time.

"This is the Order of Seeing" said the Lisheo. "You must be born again. Your eyes see foolishly. Under us, new senses will be yours."

A mask was placed over Relas's face by Ornuk, and she sat up. "I see... more! I see that which my eyes didn't!"

She turned to the great eye. "The Unseen Ones are all around us. They will ride forth! The worlds will fall to us!"

With the Lisheo and the Order she chanted.

"_The Unseen will ride forth! The worlds will fall to us!_"


	3. A Discovery

"I, Relas, submit to you" said Relas.

The Doctor, meanwhile, was trying to get his sonic screwdriver out. He glanced at Kusla and whispered "I might be able to free us, but I'll need..."

Kusla inclined her head above her. The Doctor looked up and saw that the stone around the ends of the chains was cracked. As Kusla struggled, pieces of stone began to crumble away. An idea began to form in the Doctor's mind. He looked up at the stone round him, not as weak as that next to Kusla, but still crumbly. By jostling round, the Doctor was able to get the sonic screwdriver out of his coat, at which it fell to the floor. He turned to Kusla and mouthed "Could you pick it up with your feet..."

Kusla reached out with both feet and moved it up to the Doctor's hands. Thankfully the Cultists were continuing to talk to the Eye, the other members drinking the formula, though occasionally as they moved round one would glance in their direction. The Doctor began using the screwdriver on the stones, carefully running it along. If he used it on the chains then it would take only a moment to notice. Using it on the stones would allow them to escape at just the right moment. Finally, just after one of the guards had glanced over at the two prisoners, the Doctor whispered "Now" to Kusla.

They both pulled on their chains. There was a moment of strain, then a crashing behind both of them, as their chains fell from the walls. The Order turned round, just as the Doctor and Kusla began running, Kusla pulling the kerchief from her mouth and spitting the rag out.

"Seize them" said Ornuk, in the same measured voice, though with more anger seeping in.

There was a sudden flash of light behind them and the Eye glowed a strange color. A voice seemed to boom telepathically in both the Doctor and Kusla's heads. "It is useless to try escaping! Submit to me, and you will see more!"

For a moment everything seemed to stop. Everybody ceased moving. Then the Doctor grabbed Kusla's arm. "Simple persuasion beam. Aren't we supposed to be escaping?"

"Yes, we are!" replied Kusla, as they both ran, the Order giving chase.

"Do not kill them!" came the voice from the Eye.

The two ran through the row of tombs. For a moment Kusla looked round, but the Doctor had memorized the route and pulled her through.

"What was that Eye?" asked Kusla.

"No idea. Isn't it exciting?" grinned the Doctor. "Our ships are back that way!" He turned to the left, the sound of cultists behind them.

"We could hide in one of these buildings" whispered Kusla. Most of them looked uncompleted, but a few were of full size. They ran into one. The Doctor scanned round and smiled. "There's an entrance behind there!" he said, pointing to a wall.

He and Kusla pushed the wall away, disturbing a layer of dust. Evidently nobody had been through there for years. Tunnels lay open before them.

"Well... when's anything scary been in tunnels?" smiled the Doctor. "Should you go first or should I? You know, this reminds me of a scene in Red Dwarf, about whether in horror films you should go front or back. Maybe I should circle..."

"I'll go first!" said Kusla, running down the steps.

They walked through the tunnels cautiously for a few minutes, the Doctor using his sonic screwdriver to cast a light. Kusla gave a sudden gasp as they turned a corner. A corpse lay there. It had evidently been dead for years, and had left some papers on the floor. The Doctor looked over it. "Can't say how they died, but it doesn't look too violent."

Kusla picked up the documents. "He's written something."

_I am Horas Olton, Under-Administrator of Colony 6 of Guzom. I came to this moon three years ago. A few mad persons found the Order of the Unseen. They began to gain power. They sent Invisible assailants against their enemies. Most of the colony dead or joined. But some of us destroyed our ships before they could leave Guzom. Communicators damaged. I hid in this Tomb, but can't_

Here the writing had become faint. The can't was barely decipherable and part of the first word had been written, before the rest of the writing was a brown colour, and frantic.

_The Eye true power. Astral experiments. Other-dimensional entrance. They're outside. Can't leave_

Here the writing stopped. Had Horas died in here undiscovered, or had the Eyeless slain him?

"Hopefully they've gone by now" said the Doctor.

They heard an echo through the tunnels. Someone was coming through.

"Maybe they won't find us" whispered the Doctor.

Kusla picked up a bone. "Maybe they will."

The Doctor scanned the area. "I think there's a way out, that way!" he said, pointing to the right.

The steps were close, there was more then one person. Still holding the bone and looking behind her, Kusla edged away. The Doctor was moving quietly through the tunnels, but as Kusla followed him she crashed into something and some debris fell with a clatter.

"Run!" said the Doctor. And they did. Through the tunnel and finally to a thin section of wall. A shoulder-barge from the Doctor broke it open enough for him and Kusla to wriggle through, into the light.

"Well, things seem to be going well" said the Doctor.

"It's when you say that that they usually don't" muttered Kusla.

Suddenly something seemed to strike the Doctor across the face. A moment later Kusla gave a yell, motioning as if to grab something behind her.

The Doctor glanced around, opening his mind. He couldn't see anything but he could sense something. For a moment, an image appeared before him of a frightening figure. They were dressed like a member of the Order of the Unseeing, but ghost-like, barely there. As they raised their hand, the Doctor concentrated mentally and moved his arm, countering them. The ghost drew back, surprised, as the Doctor stepped away.

"What is it?" asked Kusla.

"I'll tell you when we're in the TARDIS!" said the Doctor.

"My ship is over..." began Kusla, but she stopped as she saw three figures waiting before her ship.

"Easier to get into my ship" smiled the Doctor.

They began cautiously walking down the mountain.

"There's my ship!" said the Doctor, pointing to the TARDIS.

"Presumably that's the disguise function?" said Kusla.

"Yes, well..."

They heard a shout, and looking up saw two Cultists running towards them.

The Doctor and Kusla ran down the mountain, the Cultists leaping down behind them. The front one looked part-Vega, a race adapt at traversing rocky areas. In its hand it wielded a long, hooked dagger.

"Now, perhaps if we say something clever we can..."

Kusla hurled a stone at the creature, striking its face just as it was leaping from another rock. The Cultist crashed down, falling from stone to stone for thrice its height.

"Now, was there really need for that?" began the Doctor.

"Yes! Come on! Get to your ship!" shouted Kusla. Another three Cultists were close behind them. The part-Vega had broken a leg, but was hobbling towards them.

The Doctor and Kusla got to the bottom of the mountain and ran for the TARDIS. Another Cultist, shorter then the Doctor but surprisingly nimble, had got to the front of their pursuers and had its four-fingered hands stretched out.

The Doctor got to the TARDIS and began rummaging in his pockets. "Let's see... Jelly babies, Draconian Opera Club Card, Keys! For Bessie..."

"Hurry up!" said Kusla, the short Cultist was only 50 meters away.

"TARDIS Key!" said the Doctor happily, pulling it out and unlocking the door. Kusla pushed past him inside, the Doctor turned, pulling the key out just as the short creature gave a leap for the door. The Doctor tried to push the door shut in its face, but an arm was inside and pushing with enormous force, not seeming to feel the blows the Doctor struck at it. Kusla grabbed a hatstand and pushed through the doors, knocking the creature's mask off. A sallow, blue face with the eyes removed was shown and a hiss escaped the creature's toothless mouth, despite the blood pouring from its broken lip. But it was distracted enough for Kusla to knock its arm out with the next blow of the stand and slam the door, just as another cultist approached.

"Well done!" smiled the Doctor. "You know, it really is nice having someone around to do the violent things."

Kusla looked round the TARDIS. "I hadn't seen a cloaking device that impressive before."

"Ah... well... that's not exactly how it works" replied the Doctor.

"What, it's bigger on the inside?" asked Kusla. "Actually, what about those... things outside?"

"Ah! Yes... I was just beginning a scan" said the Doctor, running to the console and pressing some buttons.

"That's interesting. The telepathic circuits... they're registering a high telepathic field for this planet. It's one of the highest levels I've seen in this Galaxy."

"You've travelled to quite a few planets then?" asked Kusla.

"Now that's an understatement" replied the Doctor. "But that explains that invisible fellow from earlier. They were moving along what is sometimes termed the astral plane."

"The Astral plane." Kusla did not look impressed.

"Don't knock the old stories. There's usually some truth there. And there's a major focus of astral energy around... where the ceremony was happening."

The Doctor looked at the scanner, which showed over 10 figures surrounding the TARDIS, examining it. "I think it's time we moved a little" said the Doctor. He pressed some buttons and pulled a lever. The familiar, creaking, dematerialization sound began.

A moment later Kusla was stepping out of the TARDIS. "So basically, the outside moves somewhere else, and that's the door to another world."

"Something like that" said the Doctor. "Anyway, you say the main colony base was here?"

"Yes but... Horas explained it."

"So, that Eye must be what's maintaining these creatures" said the Doctor. "We need to find a way to close the portal and then the whole problem will be solved." He smiled pleasantly.


	4. A Meeting

The Doctor stepped out of a room in the TARDIS with an odd looking pair of goggles.

"Astral goggles!"

"They will enable us to see those invisible beings?"

"Yes. Only had the properties to make one though" said the Doctor. "We're just next to where the Eye is and scans show none of its accomplices. So out we go!"

They had landed among the tombs, about 50 meters from where the ceremony had happened. The Doctor took the goggles off.

"The Assassins could be here!"

"Well you know the goggles make it surprisingly hard to see normally. Let's get this over with. I just need to finish gathering data on the Eye."

As they walked through the tombs the Eye opened again, glaring at them.

"Hello Eye" said the Doctor.

"Doctor... I have heard of you, Time Lord."

"You know, that's not so intimidating considering how many places I've been to" replied the Doctor. "And I wish that powerful, ancient rulers could be a bit less formal."

"You babble like a fool" said the Eye.

"And I've often been called a fool" said the Doctor. "But what do you want?"

"I want to spread out" said the Eye. "I want more to join me. I want my gaze to fall across the universe, through time and space. I saw many things... I see the moment of your birth and your future... but that is uncertain for one such as you, Doctor. I see the many times we meet."

"You really do go on" said the Doctor. "Can you see what I will do next?"

"There are many poss..."

The Doctor pulled a long, advanced-looking rod out of his pocket, which Kusla noticed should not have been able to contain it, and poked at the eye.

Its glare grew so malevolent that Kusla staggered back. "_You dare!_" it hissed. The voice had already been terrifying, but now, it seemed to shriek, its words filling the world.

"So not a real eye. Just an image. Just something from our minds" said the Doctor. "Do you have any physical presence here, or is this just something on the..."

Something seized him. The Doctor grabbed at what held his neck, but there was nothing there.

Kusla tried to move forward, but something held her as well.

"Those invisible beings..." she choked.

The Eye was looking down at them with delight. "They were once cultists, the first. But now, they do not exist in the world you see."

The Doctor could feel their presence, could feel the concentrated power of the eye. The very world, he realized now, reeked of the Eye's presence. It had the potential to see anywhere, but now its gaze was here. And the very air of the world was saturated with its malevolent gaze.

He twisted around, and grabbed the goggles, which had fallen from his grip when he was seized. He focused telepathically, and could see the creature. Its presence shifted, a face that was barely there, with eyes torn out, but one, terrible eye glaring at him. The Doctor struck at the creature, and somehow, now that he could see them, the blow seemed to connect.

The Doctor glanced around and saw Kusla, still trying to fight off whatever was holding her. He saw another of the invisible enemies strangling her. He threw her the goggles.

"Put them on!" he choked at her. "Just fight what you see!"

Gasping, Kusla put them on, she was barely conscious. She struck at something fiercely, and staggered up.

The Doctor, despite his system, doubted he could stand much of this. He could hear the blood roaring, darkness was growing around him.

Kusla ran back at him, wearing the goggles and struck at the air. The grip lessened, and as Kusla hit again, stopped.

The Eye glared at them. "You cannot hide from me."

"Perhaps. But... we can run" smiled the Doctor, doing so with Kusla.

"Did you learn anything useful? Worth us almost getting strangled?"

"Yes. The Eye isn't truly here. It's power is based on illusion."

They had reached the TARDIS.

They entered, the Doctor closed the doors and pulled a lever. "I've put us in orbital drift, it shouldn't be able to focus on us."

"Illusion... so what does this mean?"

"That the Eye isn't fully stabilized here. It doesn't have enough force to bring itself through fully. But if it gets to your world it could gain a power-base there."

"You've encountered creatures like this before?"

"A few times. Basically... it's relying on the mental energy of those who have joined its cult. It's more powerful in a climate of worshipers, due to their mental energy. That enables it to send out the invisible assassins. It can probably only observe other places... only interact gradually. Somehow it gained a foothold on this world, and now rules this area."

"How certain are you of this?"

"Well... this is partially guesswork" said the Doctor.

"And it wants to get to my world."

"Well it can't get people..."

Kusla suddenly looked worried. "My ship!"

"Well hopefully it's locked" said the Doctor.

"Yes, but... if they include people from my world, they'll know how to get past the lock in a day."


	5. Take-Off

Six of the Eyeless were in the ship, the tallest was over two metres, the shortest not even 1.5 metres, but by far the stockiest. A humanoid was working on the controls while the others stood around it.

"You must know how to make this work" said the tall Cultist.

"I was an engineer, but the systems have changed. I can break the code, but not this day."

"To the Eye a thentury ith not even a day" said another Cultist, with a slobbery voice.

"Are you from Qohor?" asked the Doctor, stepping behind them.

The Cultists turned.

"Doctor! You dare to interfere?" snarled the slobbery one.

"Where is that plathe?" asked the slobbery Cultist. He was tall and slim, with shrivelled Orlok-like hands, and despite his mask a clear beard.

"It's not... around here" replied the Doctor. "From what I can see you seem to be an inhabitant of the planet... Ranx?"

"I am oth Ranthi desthent."

"Not being able to pronounce the name of your world, that would drive a lot of people mad..."

"Why are you here?" said the short one. Its tone of voice was calm and quiet, barely showing any emotion, but with an edge of menace, one of the most unsettling voices the Doctor had heard in decades.

"It seems you need help with the machinery" said the Doctor, pulling out his sonic screwdriver. "Perhaps you could use my services."

"Why thould we?" said the slobbery Cultist, approaching the Doctor. "In a day thith thip will be ready again."

"Why did this version of me stop carrying an umbrella?" muttered the Doctor, wiping his face.

"What do you babble about, why do you wathe our time?"

"Why, didn't you know, I'm very good at wasting time" smiled the Doctor. "You know, I could go on talking for half an hour. But, well it seems there isn't much hope of escaping you, and if I help you..."

"...You hope to live" said the engineer.

"We thall not listen to your lieth" said the Ranxi, stepping forward.

The tallest of the Cultists, though by less then a head to the slobbery Cultist, stepped behind it. It had a female appearance and hands of an unhealthy color, with shriveled but stocky fingers that flexed threateningly. It did not speak but its presence was menacing enough.

"And I suppose you must be a Human-Lvanian" said the Doctor. "Lower gravity then earth so you're taller, the female is taller then the male... but not as tall as a normal Lvanian, as you're able to reproduce with humans."

She didn't reply, but the Ranxi replied "Thee ith. But that ith irrelevant."

"But I want to show how fantastic I am with machines!"

The Doctor pressed a button on his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the controls. There was a flash of sparks and the Engineer gave a snarl. "You're interfering with my work!"

"Yes, but I've shown how adept I am at controls. Look, I can turn it back on."

He again used the sonic screwdriver and the hum of machinery resumed.

"Or back off."

There was again a crash.

"Or back on..." There was another flash of sparks.

"Wait... that may have been the wrong button."

The lights flickered.

"Just a moment..."

"You do not intend to athist us!"

The two tallest Cultists were advancing on the Doctor. The three-fingered fists of the tall woman were upraised.

"Now, I could join your band" said the Doctor, trying to sound brave.

"We will take your eyeth."

"Shouldn't you take them before the big eye? So he sees it?"

"It theeth everywhere."

"It might, but does it see everywhere?" asked the Doctor with a smile.

"You may mock uth, but thoon thith will end" snarled the slobbery cultist. The tallest one grunted, and cracked its knuckles threateningly.

"You know, you could find good work with a loan shark. I'm sure the pay would be better" said the Doctor, dodging a blow from the tall one.

They grunted and rammed forward with surprising swiftness, but the Doctor again sidestepped them, though barely, causing them to crash into a wall.

But as the Doctor turned he was seized by two of the Eyeless. They were each nearly as tall as him and had similar build too each other, but their strength was unnatural for their size. The humanoid continued work on the ship while the bearded Ranxi stepped up to the Doctor.

"You thought you could outthart us. Well you were wrong fool."

"You know, I've faced some unpleasant tortures in this body, but having you speak within five meters of me really is one of the worst."

Suddenly the ship shook and a siren was heard. The Engineer gave a shriek, jumping back and clutching his hands. The Doctor took advantage of this distraction and the ship suddenly tilting to slip backwards, sending both of the Cultists holding him crashing into the wall, and with a deft, quick movement struggled free.

"What hathe you done?" snarled the Ranxi.

"Me? Just a bit of work with my sonic screwdriver, while the owner of this vessel did a bit of work on the engine."

"You'll kill us all!" said the Engineer, brandishing one of his pieces of equipment, an unpleasant looking saw longer then half the Doctor's arm.

"No, I don't want unnecessary deaths" replied the Doctor. "I'm sure there's plenty of time for..."

The short Cultist pulled out a weapon. "The first shot will not kill you. You will lose your eyes before you lose your life."

"Bit of Gregor-esque torture? I heard that Damphair chapter read in 2016, I doubt you could beat that."

There was a bang, and the Doctor cringed. But it was the short Cultist who fell, clutching his throat. Kusla was standing behind the Doctor, holding a weapon.

"Is that necessary?"

"Don't tell me you object to self-defense?" said Kusla.

"Well, it was not..."

Kusla fired again as the tall one dived at the controls. The creature screamed, clutching the remnants of its right hand.

"I've set the engines to go off" said Kusla. "It should destroy the whole area."

The Doctor looked round, worried. "But... you only meant to sabotage them. Destroy the ship."

"I had a mission. If my world is threatened I need to take measures. And they're not entirely alive."

"But... some of them might have their personality..."

"I'm thtill alive!" screeched the Ranxi. Though it was eyeless, an expression of fear appeared on its face. "Don't kill me, pleathe!"

"We only have another..." Kusla checked her watch. "...182 seconds. Just time to get back to your ship."

"But we only need to attack the Eye."

"I don't like killing hundreds, but if any of the Eye survives it's a threat. Therefore we mu..."

Something struck Kusla on the shoulder, a bar of metal. The Doctor reached for the goggles, but they were pulled from his belt and smashed against the wall. Kusla was wrestling with something over her gun, her head being pounded against the wall. The gun fired, the Doctor jumping aside in time, but his jacket being singed, and a searing pain erupting in his left leg. A blow struck his face, and he tasted blood in his mouth, and a loosened tooth. Outside he heard the sound of others. He tried to grab his sonic screwdriver, but a hand gripped his wrist. His face was smashed into the floor, and he knew he had bitten his tongue. Hands gripped the side of his head, and in a flash of clarity the Doctor saw thumbs in his direct line of sight. With a sudden surge of adrenalin he spun his head towards the floor, keeping his eyes there.

The Cultists were leaving the ship, though the Ranxi was limping, clutching his hand. With a flash of clarity, the Doctor turned over with his eyes closed, reaching his mind out. He sensed another presence, connected to the mind, and with clarity on his opponent's position gave a jab at where their throat should be. A telepathic choke cascaded through him as he struck, almost stopping his breath short.

The Doctor wrestled, his hands slashing at the creature's face. They seemed to become more solid, as they fought telepathically. Finally the Doctor hurled them away and opened his eyes, to see Kusla with one eye bleeding, trying to hold the an invisible finger from her face. The Doctor grabbed the remnants of the goggles, and with a surge of desperation charged at a vague image, knocking them over. The Ranxi turned from the exit and began at them, but despite her pain Kusla grabbed her gun again and fired. There was a flash of red, and the Cultist clutched the side of his face. He staggered back, blood pouring down his left. The Doctor helped Kusla up, but saw a crowd outside, more then 80 cultists.

"Which button closes the door?"

"The blue one... on the left..."

The Doctor dived over, pressing the button as the tall woman ran at the door. It slammed shut a split-second before she would have been stopped. She charged at the Doctor, knocking aside the Ranxi. The Doctor tried to move, but his foot slipped in a puddle and he crashed to the floor. The half-Lvanian seized him and tried to punch, but gave a grunt and clutched her back.

Kusla fired again, and the woman fell.

"Doctor, we don't have much time before the engine explodes!"

"Well, we could go outside, but I doubt those fellows will just politely let us pass when we're about to blow up their area. Though I'm not sure you needed to set the explosion so high, some of these Cultists still have traces of their personality."

"Now isn't the time for a moral debate, can we just find a way out?"

"Yes, we probably should." The Doctor ran the sonic screwdriver over the controls. "I see this has a grabber."

"Yes, this used to be a mover."

"And I should be able to make it fly just a kilometre or so away" replied the Doctor.

The Cultists had surrounded the ship and the TARDIS when suddenly the ship rose into the air. It tilted, sparks flying from it. The Lisheo stood with them and hissed.

"Die Doctor! You cannot escape our gaze!"

"Well I suppose not, but just seeing me doesn't mean you can touch me!" came his voice on the intercom.

A mechanical arm emerged from the bottom, and seized the TARDIS.

The Lisheo made a motion and the Eyeless surged forward, seizing the TARDIS. As it rose above them, five hung on.

One scrambled to the top and gave a shout. "I am Relas!"

"It is!" said the Doctor, excitedly.

"We need to hurry!"

"The Eye has not taken me fully! Please help!"

"We have to help her!" said the Doctor.

"But what of the others?"

As the ship shuddered again, half the remaining Eyeless fell. By now the ship was over a hundred metres from its original position, flying slowly to avoid agitating the engines.

The Doctor began reeling the line in.

"There's another!"

"We can cope with one" replied the Doctor.

"This won't work!" said Kusla.

"Perhaps not, but I can't think up another idea, long as..." The Doctor glanced at his watch. "...A minute! Is. Wait, a minute isn't particularly long."

The remaining Eyeless fell at a kick from Relas, falling 15 metres. The Doctor continued pulling the TARDIS in, slowly to avoid agitation with the engines, which were continually growing more unstable.

"We can't save her. If she attacks us we won't have time! We barely have any time!"

"She's a life, all lives are worth saving. It's a risk we must be willing to take."

By now the TARDIS was only 5 metres away and 28 seconds remained.

"She's a criminal! She would have killed us!"

"She is still worth saving!"

As less then a metre remained Kusla fired. With a shriek Relas fell, 25 metres.

The Doctor stopped reeling. "What was that for?"

"We can't risk it, we have barely any time!"

The Doctor pulled the TARDIS in, but refrained from opening it.

"Why should I save you? Are you any better..."

"I am better then her, that was to save both our lives. And can we leave as we have... 13 seconds!"

Hurriedly the Doctor pulled out his key and unlocked the door. Kusla pushed him in and snatched the key, slamming the door.

The Doctor ran to the console and frantically pulled levers. With a creaking, groaning sound the TARDIS slid out of sight, just as the loud sound of an explosion emanated from the ship. Though it was a few hundred meters from the Eyeless they were caught in the explosion, reduced to ash within a second.


	6. The Eye Closes

The TARDIS had landed, in the same place where it had been when the Eye opened and spoke to the Doctor. Currently the Doctor glared at Kusla. "I still think we should have saved her."

"Sometimes we can't take risks" Kusla replied calmly. "It could have all been an act."

"And it could have not been an act."

"You said yourself how dangerous the Eyeless were. And I'm not throwing away my life."

"They wouldn't have been able to escape anyway..."

"But isn't it better we warn my world?"

The Doctor considered for a moment. "True."

He began checking the TARDIS console. "But now I'd better check whether... Ah. That isn't good."

"What isn't?"

The Doctor showed her the scanner. The Temple of the Eye was there but undamaged. And the Eye was still pulsating, glaring outwards. Yet this time, it seemed to be protruding further outwards, seeming more solid, more substantial. And seemed to be glaring right at them, even if it was only on a screen.

"That is bad. And supposedly that isn't just an image now?"

"Well I'm putting on an illusion filter. These sorts of mental images can be tricky... but it helps make them a bit more obvious at least. Usually. It's more a collection of light waves then telepathic waves."

"The Eye is actually there? It's actually coming through?"

"You haven't seen the worst yet."

The Doctor pressed some buttons and on the screen, with a flicker, appeared vague shapes. There didn't seem more then 30, but they were present.

"The invisible... beings!"

"Somehow... Though is that worst? Perhaps an ancient, demonic inter-dimensional being with vast knowledge and unknown power might be worse. Perhaps because of that explosion you set off."

The Eye seemed to move out of the screen and Kusla gave a yell.

"Don't worry, it's just an image!" said the Doctor.

"You have assisted me Time Lord" said the Eye.

"And how is that?"

"Usually it will take years for those faithful to me to decay, to become the Unseen."

"And what now?" asked the Doctor.

"Such immediate destruction, the death of so many of my followers... Not all of them were ready to become the Unseen. But now I have more of the Unseen, through their deaths."

"Why didn't you just kill them?" shouted Kusla.

"It is difficult. The process is gradual... Though I take their eyes they guard their life with more. But... death at another's bidding. They did not recoil from me, they remained in my thrall as you slew them all."

"And how do they work?" asked the Doctor. "I don't have the benefit of eyes sniffing everywhere. Wait, that would be a nose. But I suppose the Unsmelt would sound odd."

"They are closer to me, but still in this world."

"And does this make you closer to our world?" asked Kusla.

The Eye returned to the screen. "Yes. And how may you bring about my defeat?"

The Doctor switched off the scanner.

"You know, we could just go back to your world and warn them" he said. "Or would you prefer to take the immediate, violent option? They might not believe you."

"You could back me up."

"Well, authority figures have a habit of disbelieving me."

"I wonder why."

"So, the authorities won't believe us."

"Well... they might. And what else do you propose? Going outside? We had enough trouble with only 2 of those... Unseen. All of them, we'll be cut down."

"Right. But sometimes..." The Doctor pulled a lever and the TARDIS shook. "...the immediate option is the best."

The TARDIS shot across the surface of the planet, skimming on the edge of the Time Vortex. Then it crashed into something, parts of the console bursting into flames.

"Don't worry!" said the Doctor, as Kusla grabbed his chair, almost wrenching it apart. "It's looking at us... its sight is slowing us down. But I should be able to fool it."

He threw the TARDIS into sharp reverse, then pounded forward. Again the ship was hurled away. The Doctor moved back a few times further then before, more then a kilometer, then moved forward again.

"Your ship won't take this!" The walls were cracking and a seal over the stairs was lopsided, a bust falling and books crashing from the shelves like rain in a maelstrom.

"Yes, but this one should really defeat our foe!"

The Doctor moved the TARDIS up, through the air.

"We're brushing the upper atmosphere, now just move back."

The TARDIS shot back over the world, a series of sonic booms cracking over the surface. On the scanner Kusla saw glimpses of cities, of great dark forests, a sea with a storm rolling over, an island that could be seen for a few second despite the speed of the TARDIS. There was a screech as the TARDIS shot forward, again crashing into the barrier and being hurled off.

"YOU'LL KILL US!" shouted Kusla. "Do you have a death wish?"

"Not currently, I'm sure the next one will work" replied the Doctor, as calm as if he was listing jams. The TARDIS took a different angle as it moved up and back, spiraling round the world. A holographic image of the moon appeared, with a beeping dot showing their position. In under two minutes the dot had cleared the continent the Temple was on. Kusla for a moment wondered if the Doctor had been driven mad, if somehow this was a suicidal bid to go down fighting for a hopeless cause.

In another minute the TARDIS had cleared the other, smaller, continent of Guzom. If they went back much further they would pass their starting point.

"Just another moment!" said the Doctor, his teeth gritted. "Almost there. Almost back."

Kusla saw they were on the larger continent again. Then she realized the Doctor's plan.

There was a shattering crunch as the TARDIS plowed into the Temple, at many kilometers a second. The Temple was crushed in a moment, and the image of the Eye flickered.

"Most of its energy is still in... wherever it's from" said the Doctor. "It's still trying to stabilise itself now."

The Unseen flickered as the Eye tried to hold itself through them, gradually dispersing away from most of itself. It gave a scream and for a moment became a hand, reaching out for the Doctor. But the battered TARDIS was still able to loop out of its grasp.

"My mind!" screamed the Eye. "You will learn... my power... the Unseen... assist me!"

The Unseen, silent ghosts, moved round the Eye, trying to hold it in place. However a swerve from the TARDIS cut into the Eye and the Unseen, scattering the former Cultists.

As the TARDIS shook violently Kusla began to feel different emotions, suddenly flooding in. Anger, triumph, confusion, joy...

"That sounds like madness" said the Doctor. "It seems you're literally going through a split personality. How much of you is still in there? And now the connection is broken..."

A feeling of fury filled Kusla's mind. There was a bang, and a thick gas began to fill the console room from the controls.

"Outside!" yelled the Doctor, opening the door.

"But can't the unseen..."

"It will be fine!" argued the Doctor. "The Eye is trying to hold itself..." He coughed. "Just get out! Wait, that explosion... wasn't dirty was it?"

He looked at the console readings, while Kusla made choking gasps on the smoke, clutching a hat-stand and falling over.

"Look fine" said the Doctor. He pulled Kusla out, the smoke had effected her worse then it would a Time Lord.

"Are you all right? No mouth to mouth needed?" asked the Doctor.

That seemed to wake Kusla up, though she still had trouble standing. "I'm not interested in you, or any man!"

The Eye was by now barely visible, the effect of its emotional imbalance growing weaker.

The Doctor glanced back at the TARDIS with smoke gushing out of the doors. "Automatic air-clearing should kick in in a minute. I really should look at it. I was going to two months ago, but there was a field of very friendly butterflies, well, cat-like butterflies, and it would have taken half an hour. But if it was working fully, the TARDIS would have been cleared of smoke by now."

Suddenly, between the Eye and the TARDIS came the image of the Lisheo. For a moment it was solid.

Kusla's hand darted to her gun as the image disappeared.

"Looking for this?" said the Doctor, pulling a carrot out of his pocket.

"What have you done?" The image appeared again for a moment, closer.

"I would have pulled the gun out dramatically, but I don't like carrying guns."

The Lisheo appeared and gave a leap at the TARDIS, claws outstretched.

Kusla stepped back to the TARDIS, by now the smoke had mostly cleared.

"We can see you!" shouted the Doctor. "Your power is weakening Eye. The Unseen are now... well, seen. What sort of invisible assassins are they?"

The Lisheo faltered, becoming transparent.

"How much of your power are you using to maintain this?"

"I cannot remain... I may still kill you... I can destroy your mind..."

"Or my body. Will you attack mentally or physically? Make your mind up. Wait, you might have difficulty with that currently."

"_Slay him!_"

The last words of the Eye came to Kusla. She made a move toward the Doctor, but faltered. "_Be violent!_"

"I'm only violent against the likes of you" replied Kusla defiantly. "I'm not violent undeservedly."

The Eye withdrew from her mind. Its image looked at her, trying to look pitiful, but Kusla could see through that. With a final snarl the Eye scattered and the Unseen vanished with it. But the image that appeared was of an eye, malevolent and screaming, closing.

"Well, what were we talking about?" inquired the Doctor.

"You didn't like me taking the violent option" replied Kusla. "And if you're going to continue like that, you're a bit of a hypocrite considering what you just did."

"Now that was more necessary! And for all we know, we could have saved some of the Eyeless." The Doctor looked sadly over the area. "Usually I'd ask whether you'd like to go travelling with me, but I think I'll make an exception this time."

"Travelling? With you?" Kusla gave a laugh. "The only travelling I intend to do is back to my world."

"And which of the moons of Zapelwa would that be?" asked the Doctor.

"Zap-Kylt" said Kusla.

"I'll remember to wear trousers there" said the Doctor. "But I'll return you."

"And what should I tell the authorities of my world?"

"Just contact OZUT" replied the Doctor. "Ask to speak to the Calysteral Branch and that should sort things out. They're sort of the UNIT of this century. Wait, you won't know what UNIT is? I'm just talking to myself again."

With a wheezing groaning sound the TARDIS landed in the orbital station of Kyltarin-34, 150 km above Zap-Kylt, with a support staff of 100.

"Hope you manage to sort things out" said the Doctor. "Mayhaps we'll meet again."

"Yes, mayhaps you'll use more up-to-date dialogue."

"Well, I'm not in a modern mood today. But what is modern for you is... anyway, bye. And I wouldn't mind if we do meet again."

They did meet again, many years later for Kusla, and more for the Doctor, when he was in a different body, fighting a war. That was the day that Zapelwa and its moons burned.


End file.
